It happened by accident
by sesshoumaru'smistressofthewest
Summary: It was only one kiss but boy did it shake up everybody's world *Kag/Mir*
1. Uh Oh

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and Co. and I make no money from this.

* * *

Chapter 1 -(Uh Oh)

* * *

The battle with Naraku's puppet was growing fierce, and the evil half-demon's spare demons sprang out everywhere.

Kagome was doing her best to ward off the demons who attempted to get too close. Inuyasha had sent Miroku to protect her as Inuyasha targeted the Naraku copy.

She could hear Miroku's staff jingle in the whirlwind of battle as he fought the demons whom she missed. Her slim hand reached for another arrow and blanched when she felt the air. Oh god she was out of arrows. What was she going to do now? Kagome felt herself begin to panic at her new situation. Lucky for her, her companion noticed her predicament and grabbed onto her tiny wrist and pulled her into his fighting form. The petite priestess fit snugly into his side. Her face pressed into his chest, afraid of seeing the demons that were coming at them.

She whimpered with fear and her voice was panicky, "Miroku"

The monk didn't look at her as he continued to beat away the demons, but his voice was gentle as he responded "Do not worry Lady Kagome. I would never let anything happen to you. You have my word."

His words rang through her, and she knew that they were true. She shook her head in response and took in a deep breath, taking in the musky lemon grass scent of Miroku. He smelt good. Kagome stiffened at her thought. What the hell was wrong with her? They were in the middle of battle and all she could think about is how good Miroku smells. For Christ's sake this is Miroku. MIROKU! She banished the disturbing thought and peered over the purple shoulder of the monk. She watched as her best friend Sango fought the demons at their backs. Kagome stared at the demon slayer and watched her slide through demon after demon with the precision of an expert.

The young priestess held onto the monk for dear life, feeling very helpless at the moment while everybody else was fighting the demon horde.

Her blue eyes continued to scan the area behind them. This was the least she could do for Miroku after all he was keeping his word and keeping her safe. Her eyes became as large as saucers when she saw a demon sneak passed Sango and head straight toward them very fast. There wasn't enough time to yell something, so she moved without thinking, knocking Miroku to the ground and instinctively making a barrier around them.

Miroku's violet eyes were wide with questions as the demon smashed into the barrier and dissolved into nothing. The barrier quivered, but did not go away as more demons crashed into it.

Kagome buried her face into his chest, her small hands clutching onto his robes in terror. They were going to die! Her mind screamed. Her body shook, and tears formed in her eyes. They were going to get eaten, and it was all her faults. It was very much her fault.

Strong arms came around her, and warm breath tickled her ear. "Lady Kagome we will be fine. Your barrier will hold. It is very strong."

She lifted her head and stared into pools of violet. Her own eyes filled with more tears "Are you sure?"

The monk's lean face nodded confidently "Yes, it will stay."

She felt a little better at his words and laid her head back down on his chest and tried to drown out the sounds of the demons dying against the barrier. The sound of Miroku's heart caught her attention. It was calm and strong. Kagome couldn't believe how composed Miroku was during this crazy event. She focused on the lazy beats and willed herself away from the madness.

Kagome wasn't sure how long it was until everything stilled. She heard her companions coming toward them. The sound of Inuyasha's feet echoed against the ground next to them. His voice was filled with questions directed to the demon slayer on the other side "Where the fuck did this come from?"

The slayer's answer was as puzzled as his "I am not sure Inuyasha" He reached out to touch it, causing Sango to snap "but do not touch it!"

The Inu demon quickly pulled back his clawed hand "Are they inside the damn thing?" Inuyasha barked sharply.

Sango sounded nervous, a little unsure if they were or not. "I think so. Can you hear them breathing?"

"Fuck no I can't hear shit in there."

Kagome felt hot breath once again on her ear, sending a flash of heat down her spine. "Apparently they can't see or hear us. Intriguing, very intriguing if I don't say so."

Her blue eyes clashed with violet "How do we get out?"

His brows furrowed "I am not sure, but I have a feeling that you are the one who needs to let us out."

Kagome squeaked with panic "I don't know how to do that." She wasn't even sure how she did it in the first place. How the hell was she going to get it to go away? This barrier was a little cramped, and as she thought more about it, she realized that they were in a very provocative position. Kagome felt her cheeks burning with heat. Oh goodness she was straddling Miroku.

"Hmm.." Was the monk's reply.

This response didn't help with the nerves of the strung-out miko. "Hmm… that is all you can say. We are stuck in a damn bubble, in a very delicate position and all you can say is hm. We need to get the heck out of here. Why is it that I am always stuck in awkward situ…?" The monk silenced her with his lips locking onto hers. Kagome stiffened in shock at the assault. He sucked in her bottom lip coaxing her to open her mouth, so he could slip in his tongue. His lips caressed hers and she instinctively responded, apparently shocking the monk at her sudden action. Their tongues battled back and forth until the young priestess pulled away to get some air. The barrier around them pulsed once, twice and disappeared. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the Monk, and it appeared that Miroku couldn't as well. They both snapped out of it when Inuyasha started to yell "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome blinked at the monk then at the half-demon next to her. She willed the panic down and did the first thing she could think of, she lied. "Nothing, we were…" She steadied her voice "we were trying to get out of the barrier."

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Why the hell do you look so flushed?" The dog demon must have thought she looked like she had been kissed. Which she had, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She glared at the Inuyoukai and snapped "Because you idiot. We were trapped in a barrier and couldn't get out. Of course, I look flushed I had to get us out of there."

Inuyasha huffed "Well, you can get the hell off of him now. You are no longer in the fucking barrier."

Kagome's blue eyes widened and she scrambled off of Miroku, avoiding his violet eyes as she did. Her face brightened with a shade of red at the thought of the kiss the monk had just given her. Oh snicker doodles. Miroku had kissed her and well…she had kissed him back. Kagome couldn't deny that it was a mind-blowing kiss, and if she had been standing, she would have been weak at the knees.

Shoot! She can't think of Miroku like that. He likes Sango, doesn't he? She carefully looked out of the corner of her eyes at the monk now standing next to Inuyasha. Apparently, he was thinking along the same lines because he was watching her with hooded eyes while Inuyasha talked to him. He was giving her a strange look that seemed to send shivers down her spine. He was staring at her, as if he was really seeing her for the very first time. She squirmed under his intense stare and was thankful when Sango came to block his view.

Sango pulled Kagome along with her to find a place for them to camp. It had been an exhausting and very confusing, Okay, more confusing on her part than the others' day. She felt eyes on her back and didn't dare to look backward to see if it was Miroku's or Inuyasha's. Kagome hoped it was the latter because she wasn't sure how she felt about the first.

In her head, she kept chanting, "He is my friend. He is my friend." Over and over again, but to her, it sounded weak and now completely untrue. Oh pickles!

Sango cleared her throat and drew her attention "Are you okay?"

Kagome found her voice within all the confusing madness. "Yes, I think so."

Sango glared over her shoulder. Kagome assumed she was directing it toward Miroku, and it softened when her brown eyes came back to her "He didn't try anything, did he?"

Kagome's skin flushed a pale pink, but she shook her head "No. He didn't." Her mind screamed Liar, Liar, but she ignored it. She couldn't tell Sango that her crush had laid a smoking hot kiss on her and to tell the truth Kagome had liked it a little too much, and she couldn't shake the feeling that Miroku liked it as well.

A groan slipped passed her abused lips and stared up at the darkening sky 'You got to be kidding me!' First her crush on Inuyasha which ended up being nothing more than an infatuation, and she really cared for him as a friend but not as a lover. Now there was this…Ah, Hell…this felt different and didn't feel remotely like a simple crush… this felt…well she wasn't sure what it was, but it was something and that made her feel really bad.

She glanced at Sango, and it made her feel worse. A new chant came to mind "I will not make out with my best friend's crush. I will not." Another came to mind after that "I will not have hot sex with said monk either." SEX! Where the hell did that come from? She was now thinking about sex with Miroku. Oh god why was it so hot outside? What was wrong with her? For the love of everything, it was only a kiss. A simple mind blowing kiss was all that it was. Huh? Wait. What? Reverse that. It was a simple kiss.

Sango cleared her throat once again "Kagome you can stop now. We have found a place to camp."

Kagome stopped and turned to her companions. 'Huh?' They stared wide-eyed at her, and she felt her face flush. Did she really just continue walking while the others stopped to set up camp? Oh, she was going to die of embarrassment.

Sango's face flashed with concern "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kagome forced a smile "Yeah, just a little traumatized by all that has happened, that's all."

Inuyasha snorted "I would be traumatized too, if I was stuck with the lecher in such a tiny space, the horror."

Miroku raised a lean brow at Inuyasha, his voice smooth and calm. His tone held more sarcasm than usual, but the dog demon didn't notice. "Very traumatizing Indeed, Inuyasha."

His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine, and she hurried to her pack to pull out supplies, whispering to herself so softly that even Inuyasha couldn't hear "You have no Idea." They really didn't or wouldn't. They weren't the one who was kissed by the lecherous monk. Her body flushed with heat at the reminder. Great, just great, this is going to be one hell of a night.


	2. Mornings Suck

**Last time:** Miroku raised a lean brow at Inuyasha, his voice smooth and calm. "Indeed very traumatizing."

His voice sent a shiver down Kagome's spine and she hurried to her pack to pull out supplies, whispering to herself so softly that even Inuyasha couldn't hear "You have no Idea." They really didn't or wouldn't. They weren't the one who was kissed by the lecherous monk. Her body flushed with heat at the reminder. Great, just great, this is going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Mornings suck)

* * *

Kagome wanted to strangle Inuyasha. Here, he was walking around the camp, bitching loudly in the hopes of getting everybody up. It would have been okay if it had not been for her not getting any sleep last night. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see where Miroku's lips crashing against hers. Oh fudge. A kiss shouldn't be this distracting, but it was. She shouldn't feel this way for Miroku. It wasn't…right.

Kagome shifted in her sleeping bag and covered her head with her pillow to muffle the sound of the bitching hanyou.

A shadow blocked the morning sunshine "Kagome, get the fuck up already."

She felt herself wanting to kick Inuyasha in a very sensitive spot. The hell with sitting him, kicking him would be far more gratifying. Her answer was muffled by the pillow, but she knew Inuyasha could hear her. "Go away Inuyasha or I swear S.I.T. will not be the thing you will have to worry about."

Like always Inuyasha had scoffed at her threat "Whatever wench. Just get the hell up."

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag. If talking wasn't going to work, then she would just ignore him until he went away to bug her other companions. She moved even deeper in her warm cocoon. There was no way she was going to get up and face the real world. Inuyasha could kiss her ass for all she cared. There was no way she was going to face Miroku after what happened last night. Hell, she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to act around the monk. She felt her heart race at the thought of the purple robed houshi. She groaned into her pillow. What was wrong with her? Gods there had to be something amiss with her if her body could react just thinking of the perverted monk. Another groan escaped her buried head. Again, what was wrong with her?

Kagome let out a shriek when she felt Inuyasha picking her and her sleeping bag up "Inuyasha!"

She felt her sleeping bag being turned upside down. Her hands held onto the soft lining, but they were not strong enough to hang on, and she fell onto the cold ground. Kagome glared daggers up at Inuyasha and fought with herself not to say sit. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

Inuyasha's mouth flung open like a fish out of water and stared at her, as if she had grown a second head.

She gave him a bewildered stare "What's the matter with you?"

The Inuyoukai continued to stare at her. What the heck was going on?!

Someone cleared their throat, and Kagome turned to see a serious looking Sango pointing at her lower half of her body. Her sapphire eyes trailed down her body and nearly screamed. Oh shite, there she sat her night shirt up and over her thighs and for all to see, her very sexy but still tasteful pink panties. Kagome's face blazed red and she quickly shoved the shirt down. They all saw her underwear. They ALL had seen her UNDERWEAR!

She glared daggers again at the stupefied demon "You" Her hand shot out and grabbed the closest thing in reach and threw it at his silver head. That said item had been her shoe, and apparently she had a good aim when it came to throwing because she hit Inuyasha right in the middle of his forehead.

Kagome scrambled to her feet and watched the dazed Inuyoukai shake his fuzzy head. When he gained some composure, he looked angrily back "What the fuck was that for, bitch?"

Her chest heaved with anger. What was that for? Really, he had to ask. "You asshole. You could have told me that you all could see my underwear instead of just staring at me, as if I had grown two heads, you perv."

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes "Fuck, you show more skin wearing that school uniform of yours. Who would care to see your underwear anyway?"

The voice in the back of her mind whispered that Miroku might and Kagome's face flushed even brighter. Oh fuzzy navel, She had forgotten about Miroku and now not only had he kissed her, but he now knew what her panties looked like. She was going to die from embarrassment.

She didn't even bother to look at her friends as she hurried to her pack and shoved it over her shoulder and made her way toward a large tree to change. Usually, she would wear her school uniform, but after Inuyasha's comment about her showing too much skin, she opted to wear dark-blue Jean's shorts, and a pink hello kitty tee-shirt. She looked cute, though she was not sure why that mattered. It never had before.

Kagome turned her attention to camp, and her heart sped up once again when she spotted Miroku putting out the embers that were still burning in the campfire. Her eyes traveled to the monk lower half, admiring one of his assets. Wow she never noticed that Miroku had a nice derrière. Kagome sweat dropped. Oh my god, what was wrong with her? Now she is checking out his butt. This was Miroku. Miroku! She couldn't be interested in Miroku. It was…well it was…not right.

'Why?' her mind whispered. 'Because that's why', she snapped angrily to herself and chose to ignore her mind when it asked her once again why. She was not going to argue with her mind. That would mean that she was officially off of her rocker, which she might add she was not yet. Okay, so what was she going to do? She didn't think it was possible to go out there and act like nothing had happened between them. Yeah, that was not going to happen. Well…she would…hmm…she would go into camp and avoid any contact with him as much as possible. Yes, that would work. No contact with the lecherous Houshi, though the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' came to mind. She was so not going there. She couldn't go there. No, she wouldn't go there.

Kagome stumbled out from behind the tree and made her way towards the camp to retrieve her tennis shoes. When she found the one she threw at Inuyasha, she plopped down on the ground and slid on her socks and shoes. After she was done with that, she dug into her bag and pulled out her brush and some pink hair pieces. Kagome ran the brush through her raven locks and made her bang' into a mini poof, clipping it into place then tying her hair back into a ponytail.

Throwing her brush in her bag, she let out a sigh. There she was done, though she really wished she could see if it looked alright. Kagome blanched. When had she become so vain? She never cared for what she looked like when she was here. Hell, she never really cared when she was at home either. What was going on? Her teeth bit lightly into her lower lip as she thought more on the subject. Why was she caring for what she wore or how she did her hair? Only girls who wanted to impress someone did that. Did she want to impress someone? She didn't have time to wrap her mind around it. Inuyasha rudely interrupted her inner battle.

Inuyasha's whining voice made her want to take off her shoe and throw it at him again "Are you ready, Wench? You never take this fucking long. Why the hell are you so dressed up anyway?"

Kagome's face ran red with anger, and her eyes narrowed "I'm not dressed up. Thank you very much." Of course, she was but she wasn't going to agree with him.

Inuyasha's chest puffed "Looks like it to me. You even did your hair. Which is always down, but now it's up? Why is that?" His golden eyes flashed with suspicion and flicked to the left side of him then back to her.

Kagome could see purple out of her peripheral vision and realized that Inuyasha was hinting about Miroku. Her heart skipped several beats. Oh crap he thought there was something going on between them. Well, he was wrong the stupid dog. There was nothing going on. It was only a kiss, not a marriage proposal and nothing. She means nothing, was going to come out of it.

Her mind snickered yeah right, but Kagome chose to block the thought. She rolled her indigo eyes, "It's been hot this last couple of days, so instead of suffering in the heat. I decided to place it up. As for my outfit, you were the one who pointed out that my school uniform was showing too much skin. So I am wearing something that covers more."

Inuyasha growled "Well, that still doesn't explain yesterday."

Kagome pushed herself up and ground her teeth together "What is there to explain? We were stuck in the barrier, and I got us out. Nothing happened, Inuyasha. Why are you obsessing about this?"

The dog-demon pushed passed her. His voice was low and feral and made for only her to hear. "Cuz you're lying. I'm just not sure what?

Oooookay talk about possessive much, geesh. She had really thought Inuyasha had bought their story. He had even made a joke about it and after that it was not mentioned again. Apparently, she hadn't been the only one thinking about the events of last night.

Kagome picked up her pack, avoiding the stares of the others and grudgingly followed their idiotic leader. Maybe she should still sit him. It may not make him feel better, but it sure would make her. Hmmm…"Oh Inuyasha…."

They had been walking for what seemed to be hours. The sun was high in the sky by now and there was a slight breeze that was licking at their sticky skin.

The tired priestess stopped in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at the Inuyoukai marching on. Oh for the love of Wac Donald's fries, Ooh fries now that sounds good. Her stomach gurgled. She was hungry, and she was guessing the others were as well. Their group needed a break, not all of them were demons. "Inuyasha, We need to take a break like now."

The dog demon stopped and turned toward her "We will stop in a bit, women. So get your fucking ass moving. There is a demon around here with some shards. I want to find this piece of shit before it gets dark." He didn't wait for her reply as he began to walk down the worn beaten path.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground "No. We will stop now. I need one and so do Sango and Miroku." Saying the latter made her heart race up a notch. She watched Inuyasha ears flattened to his head, and a low growl rumbled from his chest. He whipped around and narrowed his honey eyes "What did you say?"

She matched his stare "I said we…need…a…break." Was that slow enough for him, Should she say it a little slower?

His eyes narrowed to slivers. "Who the hell's we?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was his damn problem? Her response came out snapper then she had attended "Sango and Miroku." She felt her heart speed up again, but she forged on "You idiot!"

The Inuyoukai continued to glower at her "Sango and…Miroku" Her heart raced swiftly again, and a dangerous snarl ripped from the demon.

What was he trying to get at? What the hell was he trying to prove? She was going to say something, but stopped when she felt a jewel shard coming their way. "I feel shards, and they're coming this way." Kagome pointed past Inuyasha and into the lush green forest.

The dog demon whirled around and unsheathed Tetsuaiga, waiting for whatever was coming their way.

Kagome felt her nerves shoot up at the prospect of an impending fight. What was she going to do? She was without arrows and wasn't good at hand-to-hand combat. Shit, shit, shit! She was so screwed.

A roar ripped through the woods, and the birds flew in all directions above them. Seconds later a large bear demon came barreling out and stopped a couple of feet away from their group.

Inuyasha snarled at the bear and yelled over his shoulder "Where the hell are the shards?"

Her eyes scanned the enormous demon's body which was definitely in need of a bath. She was so glad she was not Inuyasha. She would not want to smell that, Ewe gross. 'Focus Kagome, focus damn it!' Umm, yeah, back to the thing at hand. Where were the shards? Her eyes squinted with concentration at the brown matted fur of the bear demon. Where oh where are the shards? Oh where oh where could they be? The bear swatted his massive paws, and they glinted in the sun. There, it had to be there. "There's a shard in each of his paws, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha didn't turn around to respond. He launched off of the ground and went straight for the bear demon. Tetsuaiga ripped through the air and hit the ground with a loud whack as the demon dodged his attack.

A frightened gasp escaped Kagome and unwittingly drew the attention of the pissed-off bear. Everyone watched as the large demon flew at her. Inuyasha was right on its tail, and Sango had thrown her Hiraikotsu at it, but it had dodged the large boomerang.

Kagome could hear Inuyasha screaming at her to move, but she could not do as he demanded. Fear was locking her into place. They were never going to make it. She was going to die. The bear demon was almost there. She closed her eyes, waiting for the death blow to come. Please someone help me!

Her breath was knocked out of her when she slammed to the hard ground. Panic ran through her, and she felt her barrier come alive. Warm breath hit her ear "He told you to move, Woman." Kagome's eyes popped open and met very angry lavender eyes of the monk. She was alive. Thank you. Oh lordy thank you. The tears came, and her lip quivered "I didn't mean to. I couldn't move. My feet wouldn't move." The pools of blue began to spill "I'm…sorry". The monk's chest heaved with a sigh, "Please my lady do not cry. All is well now. We are inside your barrier once again."

She blinked her blurry eyes and noticed the blue haze was around them both. Once again, they were trapped and this time it was not Kagome on top of Miroku. Now this time the monk was on top of her. Her cheeks flamed with heat. Oh god he was between her legs.

Miroku's slim brow rose at her reaction to their current predicament. His voice was silky smooth, and his eyes twinkled with amusement "Is there a problem?"

She shook her raven head and desperately tried to change the subject "How do we get out? I'm not sure how it happened last night."

Miroku's eyes darkened and traveled slowly to her lips. "I believe I remember." His smooth voice became rough and deep. "The barrier disappeared after our kiss."

Kagome's eyes widen at his words, and her heart began to race even faster. She licked her lips, her reply coming out as a whisper "How do you know that?"

The monk didn't leave her lips as he answered, "Because that was what I was hoping it would do when I kissed you. I was hoping the shock would break the barrier."

What!, He had kissed her to shock her enough to drop her barrier. HE had KISSED her to drop the FUCKING BARRIER! Kagome couldn't help the anger that snapped from her "You did what? I can't believe you. How could you do that, you lecherous ass…" Miroku cut her off right in the middle of her rant and continued with what he had been saying., "Though I do not know who was more shocked you or me? I did not expect you to kiss me back." His stare left her lips and trailed up to her eyes once again. That look he had last night was mirrored in his purple pools now.

Kagome swallowed the lump that was in her throat. What was he getting at? Why was he looking at her like that? Her eyes grew to the size of saucers as he lowered his lip's inches from hers.

His warm breath tickled her soft appendages "When I close my eyes all I can see is your lips and all I want to do is kiss you like I did last night." A throaty groan escaped the monk "And tonight I will not only see your lips, but after this morning's fiasco, I believe I will dream of your creamy long legs and delicate undergarment."

The little Miko flushed a deep red and was sure she was as bright as a candied apple. Umm…He…ah…he was dreaming about their kiss. She couldn't believe the second part of his confession. He…he would be dreaming about her legs and oh boy her panties. Kagome was sure the temperature increased inside the barrier. Her heart slammed against her chest as if trying to get out. Her breathing was no longer even and to her ears, it sounded as if she were panting.

Another groan passed between them, and she felt him shift slightly as if uncomfortable in their position. Kagome's breath hitched when she felt something press into the juncture of her thigh. Is that his…Oh Goodness that was most defiantly his…Oh Jenna Jameson –er- really a porn star is what pops into her head at a time like this, How ironic.

The barrier pulsed once, twice and like last time disappeared.

She was still watching him as the breeze hit their heated skin. The feeling of a familiar demonic aura flashed into her as if warning her ahead of time. Panic rushed through her and she whispered against his lips "Inuyasha's coming."

The monk didn't say a word as his eyes flicked to the area where Inuyasha would be coming from then back to her. A frustrated rumble left Miroku, and he slowly peeled his self-off of her. His beaded hand ran roughly through his Shaggy brown hair while his other was held out to help Kagome stand up.

She placed her smaller hand into his larger one, and he pulled her off of the ground. Blue clashed with violet. They looked intently at each other for a couple of minutes, then they both looked away when their hanyou friend jumped into view.

Inuyasha made his way toward the confused priestess and captured her into his arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miroku's lavender ones narrowing and his hands fisting as if he didn't like Inuyasha touching her. He was acting as if he was jealous or something. What was with the male race and thinking she was some territory to be claimed? Didn't she have a say in her love life at all? Apparently, she did not, according to these fools anyway. First Inuyasha, then Kouga, and now Miroku, she ignored that her heart sped up at the last name. Purely, coincidence mind you.

Inuyasha brought her out of her musing when he grasped her face between his clawed hands "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head slowly "Yeah, I think so."

His voice was softer than usual "What the hell were you thinking?"

Her lip trembled once again "I got scared."

"You got scared. Fucking a Kagome, you could have died if it hadn't been for the monk. Who would be able to see the shards then, wench?"

She blinked at him. Oh, he just did not say that. Yes, she had almost died and all he can think about is the damn shards! The nerve of the jerk. Kagome stepped out of his hold and glowered at him "Inuyasha" His fuzzy ears flattened to his head "Sit, Sit, Sit!" The dog demon met the ground with a large thump several times.

The furious Miko whipped around and met the eyes of the monk who looked far too amused at the Inuyoukai's situation. Really, did he have to look so…cocky? Inuyasha was already breathing down her neck because he thinks there's something going on with them. If he catches that look, it will bring on the Inquisition and right now that is not what they need. Inuyasha didn't need to know… well anything. She brushed slowly passed the monk and snapped at him "Miroku stop. He may bite." He snorted lightly and whispered quietly to her "You or me?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him "That is something I do not want to find out." Then she stomped to find Sango.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I won't know unless you review. Until next time, MW


	3. Ooops, I did it again

**Last time:** She brushed slowly passed the monk and snapped at him "Miroku stop. He may bite." He snorted lightly and whispered quietly to her "You or me?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him "That is something I do not want to find out." then stomped to find Sango.

* * *

Chapter 3 (Ooops, I did it again)

* * *

Sango was watching her again. She had been watching her ever since the fight with the bear demon. Kagome turned to put back her shampoo in her pack. She hoped Sango would figure out what she was looking for because Kagome was beginning to feel guilty. Not that she had done anything to deserve guilt –er- okay, she did kiss Miroku, but that was all that it was, a kiss, nothing more and nothing less.

Sango cleared her throat "Kagome?"

The young Miko's head peered over her lean shoulder "Yeah." Finally, Sango broke that nasty silence and was going to tell her what was on her mind.

The slayer gave her a nervous smile and Kagome's stomach did a flip. What could Sango possibly be nervous about? Her best friend was not the nervous type. The scary type at times, yes, but never nervous, something was obliviously wrong.

Her nervous friend took a deep breath as her hand skimmed the water "You remember two months ago when Miroku, and I traveled to that village that was having that demon problem."

Kagome bobbed her raven head in response. Her stomach did another flip 'This can't be good.'

Sango continued "Well, you see…. Miroku and I… I mean to say is … we kissed."

The little priestess swore her heart had stopped and a sharp emotion of jealousy ran through her. At that very moment, Kagome wanted to grab Sango's pretty chocolate hair and shove her underneath the warm water and... Whoa there she-ra! She was shocked at the horrible image her wicked mind was developing. She was a terrible friend. Oh god, what was wrong with her, other than wanting to murder her best friend? Kagome's mouth clamped shut, afraid she would say something that she would regret.

Sango seemed not to notice as she continued on, "You know the story you told me about your mother and father's first kiss and how your mother had felt that spark when your father had kissed her?"

Kagome forced herself to respond through clenched teeth, "Yes. I remember." Oh no, no, no, no! She can't have him. She can't. She can't, and she can't! Whoa, talk about throwing a tantrum, Geesh. What was she five now? He wasn't even hers, and she was acting like Sango had taken her favorite plushie. God all they had done was kiss…well, apparently the monk had kissed Sango as well, so did that like veto their kiss then? For some weird reason, she hoped that it did not. Did that mean she liked Miroku and not the like of a friend mind you, no, the like of a boyfriend? Holy moly, She liked the perverted monk. Kagome was sure her tan skin dropped a few shades.

Sango was oblivious of her inner turmoil and continued with what she was saying, "Well, I didn't feel that spark when we kissed. I felt nothing."

Slayer says what? She hadn't felt anything? She HADN'T felt ANYTHING! Kagome beamed at her happily and had the urge to do the Futterwacking dance. Oh yeah, go Kagome, go, go –er- wait a darn minute. Her best friend had just told her that she had just kissed her crush, and she hadn't felt a thing. She was not supposed to smile like an idiot. Bad Kagome, bad, bad! Her smile turned into one of sympathy "Are you okay?"

Sango gave her a large smile and let out a laugh "To be honest, it had felt like I was kissing Kohaku. That was not what I had expected, but it is what is it is, right? So to answer your question, yes I am, and it seems Miroku had felt the same as me. It's crazy how things turn out, eh."

Crazy was the word of the day, hell crazy is what it has been, since she got pulled into this place. Sure, if she went home raving about all this, they would send her to where there were nonstop craziness. So either way she was screwed. Umm….yeah, she was better off here at least they would believe her. No pretty white coat for her thank you very much.

Her best friend laid her head against the bank and watched the darkening sky. A soft sigh released from her lips "Do you think there is someone out there for me?"

Kagome didn't have to think about her reply "Of course there is Sango. Just because it wasn't Miroku doesn't mean the gods don't have someone else for you. That person will come along. Just wait and see."

Another sigh left her friend, "I hope so." There was a pregnant pause before she asked Kagome another question. "Kagome…do you think there is someone here for you?"

Was there someone here for her? A year and half ago, she would have said yes, but with the discovery that she did not love Inuyasha in that way, her answer now would be no. In the back of her mind, it whispered treacherously 'What about the monk? Couldn't he be something more?'

Kagome swallowed thickly and shook her raven locks dismissing her wicked mind. 'Nothing can come of it.'

It whispered again 'Why?' Why? There were plenty of reasons why that could not go further than it had. She couldn't risk hurting her friends. They meant the world to her, and she couldn't possibly ruin what they had created. Even if she had felt something, there was too much to risk and a hell of a lot to lose.

'Even if it meant that you would give up a chance at happiness for yourself.' Her mind whispered back.

Yes, she would give up her happiness to ensure that her friends end up happy.

Her mind was quick to reply 'What about the Monk? Do you have the right to decide for him if this is right? Does he not get a choice in this? How do you know that this will make him happy?'

She wasn't sure what to say to that.

Her mind was quick to answer her silence. 'What if he is the one, you are supposed to be with? That knight in shining armor you have always dreamed about.'

The heart in her chest squeezed tightly, and she snapped at her pushy mind. 'Shut up! You don't know that.'

Her mind whispered sadly back 'Neither do you.' Well…it didn't matter, right? She wasn't so sure now. She can thank her mind for her doubt, Great, just freaking great.

Kagome could feel Sango's brown eyes on her and knew she was waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to lie, but could she really say that there wasn't someone here for her because her mind believed that there was. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip. Should she tell Sango about her and Miroku's kiss? Granted, Sango had not told her about their kiss until two months after the said event, but the point was that she eventually told her. That is what best friends do. Keeping a secret like this was just wrong, right? "Sango" She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she couldn't stop her mouth from spewing her secret.

The slayer's cocoa eyes scanned her worried face, "Yes."

Her voice cracked, and her blue eyes avoided Sango's "Last night you asked me if there was something wrong, and I said I was a little traumatized. Well, I was traumatized because…" she couldn't believe she was going to tell Sango this "Miroku kissed me."

Sango's face contorted into pure rage "He did what?"

Kagome watched as her friend whipped around and hurried to the edge of the hot spring obviously going to get out to castrate the said monk. "I am going to kill the lecher. I'll shove my Hiraikotsu so far up his ass, that he will think twice about messing with you."

Panic laced through her. She wasn't sure if it was from the thought of Sango telling Miroku to leave her alone, or that she was going to verbally lash out at the monk and unintentionally tell Inuyasha, which would end the poor Houshi's life. She needed to stop her. She needed to say something. The words that came out made her heart skip several beats "I felt something when he kissed me."

Sango froze "What?" She slowly turned back to her, "Did you just say you felt something as in like your mother and father, something?"

Kagome's cheeks blazed red, and her voice came out as a whisper, "I'm not sure if it was that, but I did feel something, and…I think Miroku felt something as well."

Disbelief flashed at her "Are you sure? This is Miroku we're talking about, the lecherous Houshi, who can't keep his hands to himself."

She averted her eyes and found the tree behind Sango very interesting. That's such a pretty tree. Just look at the green foliage and…. "Kagome!," Sango snapped at her, drawing her attention back. "How do you know that he feels the same way?"

"Today when you and Inuyasha were fighting the bear demon, and we were in my barrier. He told me that he couldn't stop thinking about our kiss." She chose to leave out her legs and panties, Sango may be her best friend, but something's were way too personal to even share with her. "He was serious about what he said, and it was not the usual Miroku speech about bearing his children whom I might add he did not utter nor did he cop a feel. This was different." Realization of her words slowly seeped into her and sounded like she was telling herself instead of Sango "He was different." Tears rushed to her eyes, and she couldn't stop them as they spilled. "Sango I think I like Miroku."

The older women's arms reached out and wrapped themselves around her shoulders, burying her head in the juncture of her neck. "I can't like him, Sango. What about our friendship? What about Inuyasha? I would ruin everything that we have made."

Sango rubbed her back lightly "What about our friendship? You're my best friend, and no man is going to get in between that. As for Inuyasha, well, he is just going to have to deal with whatever happens. You can't tell others how to feel and you most definitely can't choose who you like. Sometimes it just happens."

Kagome sniffled, and her words were muffled against her friend's skin "Even if it is a perverted monk."

Her best friend laughed "Yes, even with the damn monk. As long as you are happy, I will be happy. Come, let's get out before Inuyasha comes, and you have to sit his sorry ass."

The young priestess stepped away from her amazing friend and wiped her damp eyes. "Please… don't say anything to Inuyasha. Everything is so up in the air where it comes to Miroku. I really don't know where this is going to go, or even if it will. Nothing has really begun and it is already so complicated if Inuyasha butts in, it will only make the situation worst." Yeah, and they would have a deceased monk on their hands.

Sango pushed her chocolate bangs out of her eyes, "Of course my lips are sealed. I promise." She climbed out of the hot spring and retrieved the towel that Kagome had given her.

Kagome followed suit and grabbed her fluffy towel and dried herself off. The wind blew lightly across her skin, making Goosebumps rise all over her body. She shivered and hurried to slide on her yellow ducky pajama bottoms and matching tee-shirt.

Seconds later her damp towel was draped over her forearm, and her pack slung over her shoulder. She turned to face Sango "Are you ready to go?"

Sango's coffee colored head bobbed as she hung her damp towel across her arm and retrieved her Hiraikotsu, strapping the large boomerang behind her back. "Yes, let's go."

They made their way back to camp, following the path made by Sango when they first went to take a bath. The fire came into view, and they could see it was blazing brightly. As usual, their beds were laid out next to it for warmth when the temperature began to drop. Kagome made her way to her oversized sleeping bag and realized that Sango was not behind her. When she turned around, she saw Sango with Hiraikotsu in her hands, and she silently stalked up to the monk. He never saw her coming as she casually whacked the monk on the head, then gave him a glare and walked quickly away from him.

Inuyasha stared down at the hurting monk with his brows raised "What the hell did you do this time?"

Miroku rubbed his sore head with his beaded hand, "I did nothing that I can think of." His violet eyes trailed to Sango then to her. She felt her cheeks begin to burn with heat again, and she quickly ducked her head to avoid his stare. Kagome was sure he would figure out what happened by her reaction, and he would know that she told Sango about their kiss. He was lucky Sango had only hit him in the head with Hiraikotsu and didn't go through with the threat she had given earlier that would have been harder to explain and a little messy, Ew gross. Inuyasha continued to squawk at Miroku. The Inuyoukai sounded as if he was confused by the monk's answer "Well, you had to have done something bad for her to hit your sorry ass. Nobody hits somebody without good reason, Monk."

Miroku was silent for a few minutes, then he spoke "No Inuyasha. I reassure you that I did nothing wrong. I think I would remember if I did, wouldn't you think so Lady Kagome."

They all swerved their attention to her. Now they were all staring at her. Oh no he didn't, he just put her on the spot to distract Inuyasha. That sneaky Houshi if she could reach Hiraikotsu, she would hit him for the second time. "Oh, I don't know monk you look pretty suspicious to me." She gave them all doe eyes as she set down her pack and plopped down. "Sango never hits without good reason, don't you Sango?"

Sango glared at Miroku "Yep, I never hit without good reason. Would you like me to show you again Houshi?

He rubbed his sore head "No, Lady Sango. I do not wish to experience that again. I am sorry for whatever it is that I did."

"You better be Houshi." Sango set down her weapon and crawled into her makeshift bed with Kirara. "You better be."

Inuyasha growled from his perch even more confused than he had been the first time "What the hell did he do?"

Sango shot him a heated look and yelled before turning in for bed "Nothing that you need to worry about."

The Inuyoukai shifted on the branch and narrowed his golden eyes "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Butt the hell out Inuyasha that's what it means. It's between me and Houshi, not me and you, Okay?" The demon slayer faced away from then irritating dog demon before he became her second victim of the night.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha bitched once again now only to himself since nobody else was listening. He continued to grumble to himself from his resting place.

Kagome moved in her sleeping bag and faced the roaring fire. Inuyasha's complaining was keeping her up. She wished he would shut up already and get the hell over what Sango had said to him. Really SHUT UP ALREADY! Whoa, someone was grumpy and very tired if only she could get to sleep.

The feeling of being watched came over her, and she cracked her eyes open a smidgen peering under her thick lashes in the direction it was coming from. Miroku was staring at her once again, but this time he was looking at her, as if he was trying to figure something out. He was looking at her, as if she was some type of puzzle he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Kagome let out a tiny snort 'Join the club Houshi. I'm not the only puzzle around here either.' A yawn escaped her, and she turned away from the confusing monk. Inuyasha had ceased his bitching so now it was quiet. She snuggled into the soft folds finally feeling how tired she really was. Sleep had a looted her last night, but tonight would be different. Tonight, she would get the sleep she so wished for. Sleep would help her through her confusion. Her lids became heavy, and she knew she couldn't hold it off. Kagome let herself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

Some time later, the young miko's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the inky blackness and the sprinkles of twinkling lights. It was still dark out so she couldn't have been sleeping for long. She could hear Inuyasha's loud snoring and wasn't sure how anyone could sleep through all the noise. It was better than the times where he would make those whining puppy noises as he dreamt of whatever he was dreaming about. Whenever that occurred, everyone would watch him to see if he would jerk off the branch and collide with the ground. It had happened only once and he had immediately assumed that she had said sit. Of course it had to be her since you know he wouldn't have fallen out of the tree on his own, no, it had to be because of the prayer beads around his neck. Let's just say that Inuyasha had met the ground three more times before the night was through.

The rustling of clothing caught the young Miko's attention. She moved her head in the direction and watched as the purple monk stood up and slowly walked down the small hill into the tiny valley below.

What was he doing up? Where was he going? Kagome's curiosity got the best of her and she carefully peeled the cover off of her and slid out of her resting place. She carefully tiptoed away from camp, making sure not to wake up the loud Inuyoukai in the process. A shiver ran through her. Yeah that would look good for her. Yep, trying to explain why she was sneaking off into the dark alone to find Miroku. She should be nervous at the thought of being alone in the dark with the Houshi but strangely she wasn't. What was wrong with her? God this was the question of the day, wasn't it? She kept asking herself what was wrong with her and she couldn't even give herself a damn answer. Was there even one? She was beginning to doubt that there was.

Kagome made her way down the hill, trying very hard not to trip so she would not end up rolling down it head first. Yeah, that would be a typical Kagome thing. She would probably end up knocking into Miroku and dragging him with her and in all the noise that they were making, they would wake up Inuyasha then all hell would break loose. The dog caused more problems for others than he did for himself. She laughed out loud. Most of those problems were hers.

Kagome continued to walk, lost in her own imagination to realize that the monk was right in front of her. She ended up slamming into his broad back and falling backwards on her butt. "Ouch" Kagome whined as she rubbed her sore forehead and rear-end. Oh, that hurt, but at least she hadn't rolled down the hill, but her ass sure hurt a lot though. Ouch, she must have landed on a rock or something. Oh, that was going to leave a bruise, one of many to come unfortunately.

A hand came into her line of vision and a silky calm voice accommodated it "My lady you should not be wandering around here at night. It is not safe."

The priestess's eyes roamed up the hand and up to the face of the monk. Miroku was talking to her as if she was a child. Hell, she was far from a child, thank you very much. Blue clashed with lavender and her arms crossed her chest "Then why are you out here if it's not safe?"

Miroku raised his beaded hand, "I can take care of myself as for you, trouble seems to follow you wherever you go."

Her response was defensive as all hell "It does not. I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time that's all. Plus, I do have something to protect me, I have my barrier."

"You don't know how to use it, How can it protect you."

The monk had made a valid point, but that still didn't stop Kagome from scrambling to her feet and shoving her finger into his hard chest. It was really, really hard. She couldn't stop her mind from wandering and the idea of what he looked like underneath his purple robe came to her. She fought the blush that wanted to bloom across her cherub cheeks. "It appears when I am in danger so if I get attacked it will appear. Why does everybody think I can't take care of myself?"

"Do you remember what happened today with the bear demon?"

Kagome pushed her raven bangs out of her eyes, "You saved me, yes, but my barrier protected us when we hit the ground. If I remember correctly, it protected us twice and the first time I saved you."

"You did and I am grateful for that, my lady." He gave her a Cheshire cat grin and turned to face the night sky.

She stared at the back of his shaggy brown head for a few minutes, then slowly moved so she was shoulder to shoulder with him. Her face turned up toward the vast twilight "So what are you doing out here anyway?"

Miroku didn't look away from the sky as he replied "I am looking at the constellations. My favorite is Seiryuu. I have always liked this constellation even as a child."

Kagome acknowledged his answer with a nod and trailed her gaze back to the blackness in silence. She tried to find Seiryuu, the azure dragon, but could not seem to find it. This happened all the time when she watched the starry night, she always had problems – ha, all the time but that was not the point. No, instead of stars, she saw wishes, Millions of tiny wishes. This was her father's doing, of course. When she was little she could remember sitting on his lap and he would tell her stories about each and every star. Little girls, little boys, mommy's, daddy's, grandma's, and grandpa's they all had made wishes and they all ended up in the sky to eventually fall to earth to come true.

After her father's death, her mother would find her in that old rocking chair talking to her 'daddy' as if he was still there about the stories of the stars. Tears came at the tender memory, but she shook them off.

Kagome cleared her throat and broke the silence. "I don't see it."

Miroku's slim finger pointed at the sky "It is right there."

She just saw a bunch of stars and no Seiryuu. "Nope, just a bunch of stars is what I see."

Shock was held in his violet eyes, "You truly cannot see it."

A sigh escaped her and her attention turned back to the sky "No just a pool of stars." She jumped when his hot breath tickled her ear. Her feet took a step back and ended up pressing against his chest. The monk's arm came around her small waist while the other one pointed at the inky blackness.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Oh Kami. She couldn't believe he was touching her. Her abdomen quivered from the lazy strokes his fingers were making. Did he realize he was doing that? Did he realize he was touching her so intimately? Heat raced once again to her cheeks. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know.

Miroku's warm words jolted her out of her reverie. "Do you see that line of stars right there? That is the Horn."

Her eyes shot up to where the monk was pointing. She didn't think it looked like a horn. It looked like a straight line.

The monk's voice was soft and sent shivers down her spine. "Do you see it?" He sounded like he wanted her to see it. Mentally she sighed 'No, not really.' She wasn't going to say that out loud though, so instead she told him that she might. "I think so…"

His laugh was relaxing and he continued on with his astronomy lesson. "To the left of the horn is that curve of stars. That is his neck."

Kagome's black head bobbed and tilted to the side as if trying to imagine the group of stars as a neck. Um….nope, that most defiantly didn't look like a neck.

The monk forged on "Next to the neck is that group of stars that looks like a box." He connected the four stars making the shape of a square. "That is the dragon's root."

Yes, she could see that, but it looked nothing like a shoulder, but maybe that was just her.

Miroku's finger moved diagonally from the root. "That line right there is the chamber and next to that is the heart." His finger, then made a u shape below the heart "that is the tail."

Kagome's blue eyes brightened at the curl of stars. She could see that, now that appeared to be a tail of a dragon. Her visions followed his hand once more "Last is that set of four stars there. That is the basket." Okay, she could see that as well, but those were the only two she could actually make out. Great all she could see was the back end of Seiryuu. She squinted her eyes to try to picture all the things Miroku had explained, but she still couldn't see the blue dragon, maybe if she stared at it long enough it would eventually turn into Seiryuu.

Miroku sighed against her temple "You cannot see it, can you?"

"No…I can't see what you see. When I look at the stars all I see are wishes," Apparently butts as well "lots and lots of wishes."

His head shifted off of her temple and he was staring at the twilight "Wishes?" He questioned softly.

Kagome rested her head against his shoulder and trained her attention to the heavens "Yes wishes. Each and every star has its own story, its own wish."

"Which one is yours?"

Her chest tightened and her response became a whisper. "I don't have one."

A deep chuckle vibrated from the monk's chest "Typical Kagome. Always thinking of others and never thinking of you."

She peered at him from the odd angle she was given and watched as the violet color of his eyes darkened. He whispered huskily into her ear "If you had to make a wish what would it be?"

The young priestess didn't need to think about what she would wish for. She had known since she was a child. She wanted that heat that her mother and father had, had. Love had radiated off of them whenever they had been together. "I would wish for what my mother and father had."

His hot breath shot frissons down her back "And what was that?"

Kagome turned her head so her lips were inches from the monks "They had a fire that burned so very brightly that it lit up whenever they had been together. I want that."

Miroku moved closer to her lips "And have you found it yet?"

The heat in his eyes made her throat thick and she had to force the words passed her dry lips "No."

He moved his lips so they were lightly touching hers "Are you so sure about that, my lady?" The monk didn't wait for her reply as he crushed his lips to hers.

Uh…Her mind went blank and she couldn't believe that he was kissing her once again. This time though he was kissing her because he wanted to, not because he wanted to shock her out of the barrier. A moan of delight slipped between their locked lips giving the monk the opportunity to mingle his tongue with hers.

Kagome gave another throaty moan at the sweet taste of the monk's mouth. Lordy, it tasted like her favorite mint candies she had given the group the last time she had come back from the future. She loved that refreshing flavor and now she would forever remember this kiss whenever she had some.

Her arms slid from her sides and trailed up and over his chest and wove around his neck. She melted against his hard plains and continued on to battle with his soft appendage.

Miroku's arms tightened their hold as his teeth grazed lightly over her tender lower lip. A jolt of lightening shot through her body, making her legs buckle underneath her weight. The young Miko swore a storm of electricity raged all around them and she wondered if this is what her mother had been talking about. Was this what her mother had described? Was this what she felt?

The Houshi obviously in need of air pulled away and laid his cheek against her silky locks. His breath was as erratic as hers. He panted into her hair, "I have wanted to do that since this afternoon, my lady"

Kagome heard his words, but she could not wrap around them. No, all she could think about was that heat that had held them so very closely. She could not deny that she had felt something. Hell that had been more than something it had been like a wild fire licking at everything in its path. Her body shook with a tremor and she realized that at this moment she was terrified with her line of thought. She wasn't ready for this feeling. It was too soon for this. It was way too complicated. She needed to get away, she needed some breathing room. This was….too much.

Kagome quickly stepped away from the monk and tilted her head so that her bangs were in her eyes. "I…I should go before Inuyasha wakes up." She didn't wait for the monk to say anything as she sidestepped him and bolted back up the hill to camp.

Her feet silently made their way into the site and she gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the Inuyoukai's relentless snoring. She gave the Kami's a silent thank you and approached her resting place. The little Miko quickly slid into her large sleeping bag and buried her body in its depths. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax her mind, but the image of what happened in the valley would not go away. God, what did she just do? What did SHE do? Kagome groaned into her pillow, Miroku was right, trouble did seem to follow her and boy was she in a whole world of trouble.

* * *

How do you like it so far? I won't know unless you review. Until next time, MW


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Last time:**

Her feet silently made their way into the site and she gave a sigh of relief at the sound of the Inuyoukai's relentless snoring. She gave the Kami's a silent thank you and approached her resting place. The little Miko quickly slid into her large sleeping bag and buried her body into its depths. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax her mind but the image of what happened in the valley would not go away. God what did she just do? What did SHE do? Kagome groaned into her pillow, Miroku was right trouble did seem to follow her and boy was she in a whole world of trouble.

* * *

**Warning:** There is some citrusy goodness at the beginning of this chapter if you do not like this, please do not continue with the story. You have been warned!

* * *

Chapter 4 (Sweet Dreams…)

* * *

_He was kissing her delicately. She let out a low moan as the man ran his lean hand down her responsive side, causing moisture to pool in the middle of her thighs. His warm lips nibbled on her bottom one, then slowly took it into his hot cavern._

_Seconds, maybe even minutes passed in the warmed room as the couple waged war with each other's body._

_The young man's hand slid over her abdomen, making it quake with anticipation. His fingers slithered between her thighs and he began to stroke her delicate flesh. Another moan escaped the mewing women._

_Her back arched when he sheathed two digits into her warm folds. Pleasure coursed through her as he started to rock his fingers carefully inside her passage. His thumb flickered over her sensitive bud, causing a further flood of sensations throughout her tiny body. She whimpered and clung to his muscular shoulders. He increased the speed and curled his digits to stroke the soft lining of her channel._

_The young Miko was on fire, flames licked at her dampened skin as her breathing came in short ragged intervals. The pleasure he was creating was increasing with each daring caress and she was teetering on the chasm of desire._

_Suddenly his lips left her mouth and trailed swiftly down her frenzied body to her fiery core. His fingers were still working as his heated tongue grazed her swollen pearl, causing her to buck in response from the bliss that was humming throughout her body. Her breathing was now erratic and she felt his rough appendage becoming more demanding, his fingers never slowing as they worked their aggressive dance. The young women's balance was wavering from the tempestuous onslaught and she knew that at any moment she would fall into the darkened abyss. A moan tore from her throat and her hands wove into his shaggy brown hair at his forceful attack on her burning core. She felt him draw in her scorching bud and that knocked her completely off her ledge. Her back arched and…._

She woke up with a gasp as the sensations from her dream racked her body in waves. Kagome rolled onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow, hoping that it would muffle her moan from her dream-induced orgasm. This was the fourteenth morning that she has woken up with pleasure coursing through her veins. God, even though she muffled the sounds, she was still afraid one of her companions would hear her moans and ask questions that would no doubt be awkward.

Kagome groaned into her pillow once again. Ah, she had never in her life had such erotic dreams. These dreams were growing more intense the longer the nights stretched out. Hell the more she avoided the lecherous monk, the more she realized that she really did like him more than just a friend. Well of course, she liked him more than a friend. You definitely do not kiss your friends the way they had kissed nor do you have erotic dreams about said friend.

Her head bounced against the pillow. She, Kagome Hirgashi likes one of her best friends. She really likes Miroku, the lecherous monk that hits on every female within a walking distance. Kagome had to admit though, that Miroku had been rather well behaved since their nightly kiss. They had not had to pry him off any women when they have stopped in any villages. Did that mean that he really liked her and he was swearing off other women because of her? Well, it had only been a week, so that really can't determine if he was a changed monk or not but that was a start, right? Oh crap, this situation was getting so complicated.

Kagome flipped over onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Since she was awake, it was best if she got herself moving for the day. Kagome peeled off the corner of her sleeping bag and slipped quietly out of her makeshift bed.

Running a hand through her raven hair, she carefully picked up her large pack and made her way into the woods. She stopped a little ways from the camp and set down her bag. Opening the flap of her pack, she pulled out a light blue denim skirt and a yellow lacy tank top along with a fresh pair of yellow undies and bra. Kagome wiggled out of her soiled panties and tossed them into her bag, then grabbed the clean pair, sliding them on and doing the same with her bra. Kagome took hold of her skirt and quickly pulled it up her slim legs. Her nightshirt was the last article to come off and it was tossed it in her pack alongside her panties. As fast as she could, she shoved the tank over her head before anyone came from camp. They had all seen her panties, they did not need to see her bra to boot.

Kagome fished out her brush, running it quickly through her dark locks to get out any tangles that occurred during her fitful sleep. After it was snarl free, she threw the brush back into her bag, then picked up her sack, flinging it over her shoulder and making her way back into camp.

Breaking through the foliage that bordered the clearing, Kagome jumped when she heard Inuyasha's brash voice. "You're up early.".

Her hand flew to cover her racing heart as she watched the dog demon jump out from within the tree and land next to her. "Geesh Inuyasha!" She snapped sharply at the InuYoukai, her blue eyes narrowed "Do not do that! You scared the dickens out of me."

Inuyasha snorted, "You'll live." His nose twitched and his brow rose "So you're up early… again."

What point was he trying to make? So, she was up early big deal. What? Now she couldn't do that? Is everything that she does now under suspicion? She needed to change that damned subject, "It's better than getting dumped onto the cold ground. I do not wish for that to happen again."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed with color and he ran a hand through his silver hair. "I told you I was sorry."

The young Miko continued to glare as she placed her hands on her hips, "And like I told you before it wasn't your underwear that flashed to the world. It was mine and it was extremely embarrassing!"

A snort came from the dog demon, while he rolled his golden eyes "The whole world didn't see your underwear woman, just the three of us did."

Oh, that made her feel better.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved passed him, making her way back to her sleeping bag. She stuffed it rather harshly into her pack along with anything else that belonged to her. A shadow fell upon her form, but she paid no attention to it, since she knew it was the irritating hanyou clamoring after her.

She counted silently to herself, seeing how long it took the hanyou to figure out she wasn't going to acknowledge him. 'One, two, three, four, five, six, se…'

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" The half-demon screamed above her.

Kagome's left eye twitched. What was her problem? No, it should be, what the hell is his problem? She stood and leered up at the inuyoukai, her temper getting the best of her. "I don't have a problem, but you" she shoved her pointer finger into his chest "You have the problem. Care to tell the audience what the hell it is?" Her hand sweeping in the direction of their now wide-awake comrades. "I'm sure everyone would love to know what crawled up your butt."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, as he continued to fume and tower over her.

Kagome quirked a brow and placed her hands on her hips once again. Was he seriously trying to intimidate her? Well, that ship had sailed along time ago. He no longer scared her and he should have realized that by now. "Well, we're waiting….." Probably not the best thing to say at the moment, but she was on a roll.

She watched as he stepped closer to her, his warm breath hit her cheeks as he whispered for just her to hear. "I may have a fucking problem, but you, you've been acting weird ever since we fought that fucking Naraku copy. You wanna tell me what the hell that's about?"

The little Miko internally groaned 'Ugh! Not this again.' Her glare narrowed and she squared her shoulders "I have not been acting weird and what is your fascination with how I'm behaving anyway? It's not like you've paid any attention before, What's up with that?"

She watched as Inuyasha leaned back slightly, swallowing hard and fidgeting somewhat. If she had been someone who was not used to being around the hanyou, she would have clearly missed the change in stature, but since they have been traveling for a long time now, she noticed it immediately.

The sound of their friends getting their things together could be heard in the background as Kagome waited for the dog demon to reply. He fidgeted some more clearly becoming uncomfortable under her scrutiny. For a moment, she thought he was going to say something, but nothing came.

Minutes past, but still no words arrived. Kagome couldn't help but be amused at the tongue tied half-demon before her. He was not one to shy away from an argument and definitely wasn't one to not throw his opinion around. Her thin brow rose in question. What had gotten his panties in a bunch all of the sudden? She watched as the dog demon internally debated something, while an uneasy expression slid on his face. What could he possibly be thinking about? When did the cat get his tongue? Hmm….

Finally, after several more minutes, a frustrated snarl emanated from Inuyoukai and he tore away from the priestess, quickly hopping into the nearest tree. His hair covered his face, as he crossed his arms around his chest in an angry sulk.

Kagome scratched her head in confusion, and then turned to her other companions, her forehead crinkling from her frown "Did I miss something?"

The slayer shook her head, confusion clearly written on her face as well. "I don't think so…" Sango looked at the Houshi for confirmation, but he just shrugged his shoulders, said naught, and continued to pick up his things.

Neither women noticed the furious glare the Monk sent the selfish half-demon, nor did they notice how roughly he was packing his belonging.

Kagome turned to Sango with a sigh, "How long do you think he's going to be?" It felt like hours since they stopped at this village and she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

The older woman looked up at the swirling black cloud then towards the head person's house. "The "Ominous Cloud" seems to be thinning so I'm guessing it should be done soon."

Right when she uttered those words, the purple robed Monk strolled out of the house with a triumphed grin. He approached his fellow companions "It seems since I rid the dwelling of that awful spirit, they have given us a place to stay and not just for the night. It is a house and it is a little ways from the village. An elderly woman used to reside there, but she passed on some time ago. Apparently, she had no surviving relatives and it fell into the head's hands." He flashed a piece of Parchment "He gave us the house as payment for my services. It's been abandoned for a while so it needs to be cleaned but I am sure we could manage that."

Kagome sighed, a home just for them. She missed not having a place to call home. Even if this place was far from the well, it was still nice to have a place they could go to now and then. She would have kissed the damn monk if she hadn't already done so twice.

Inuyasha scoffed while crossing his arms against his chest. "What the hell are we going to do with a fucking house?"

Miroku narrowed his violet eyes and snapped at the dog demon "We stay in it Inuyasha. When we come this way again we will have a place to sleep. It is ours. It is a home for all of us."

Inuyasha glared back and released a growl "I was just asking. No need to be an asshole."

The monk's dark brow raised, but he said nothing as he started to walk in the direction the head had given him.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other then followed Miroku's lead, leaving Inuyasha scowling like a temperamental toddler. Minutes later, he grudgingly followed, swearing under his breath.

When they reached the dwelling, they were thoroughly surprised at how well it looked. The house had the typical pitched roof with a square frame. The trim was red along with the large doors in front of them. The paint was faded with time, but it had the care of someone who had once loved the dwelling dearly. The home already spoke volumes and they weren't even in the building yet.

Miroku strolled up the worn steps and slid open one of the doors.

Kagome slowly made her way behind the monk and followed him in. She would have taken off her shoes, but she was afraid of what she might step on. Yeah, all she needed was to nick her foot and end up getting an infection that does her in. Yep, that would be her luck.

She took in a deep breath and regretted it instantly. The air was stale and musty. Miroku had not been lying when he said the place had been abandoned for a very long time. Kagome set her pack down and dug out her flashlight and a box of matches.

Inuyasha came into the room and snatched the matches from her. They could hear him moving around in the darkness and then the sound of a match striking echoed in the silent room. A lamp flared to life and they all could see Inuyasha's face. He pointed at the other side of the room "The lamps have oil I can smell it and I'm guessing if we look around we can find candles. I'll go up on the roof and clean out the fireplaces so we can warm the place tonight. I smell a well around the back of the house so there is water to clean this shit up."

Everybody watched the hanyou as if he had grown two heads. His golden eyes narrowed and he barked at them roughly "What the hell are you all staring at?"

They blinked owlishly at him. Miroku shook his head and headed toward one of the unlit lamps "Nothing Inuyasha. It is just unusual for you to make such rational decisions."

Inuyasha was glaring once again at Miroku "I do have a brain, you know."

The monk lit the lamp and went to the next "Yes we know. You just don't seem to use it half of the time."

Ouch. Burn baby burn.

A growl erupted from the dog demon "What the fuck is your damn problem, Monk?"

Miroku's violet eyes flashed with heat and opened his mouth to say something when the young priestess stepped into their view.

Her sigh was loud and heavy "Quit it you guys. Inuyasha go see to the roof and we will begin to light the lamps and find those extra candles." Kagome turned the angry Inu around and pushed him towards the door. The inuyoukai shrugged off her hands and turned his glare at her "Keh, I know where the roof is." He stomped out the open door and bounded up to the roof to do what he needed to be done.

Sharp blue eyes clashed with violet. Her hands went to her hips as her lips thinned "What Is your problem?" She waited for the monk's response, but he remained silent. Her thin brow rose with impatience "Well?"

Sango snorted and answered for him "Inuyasha's competition. He doesn't want him sniffing and pissing around you."

"Is that so?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and continued in silence as he moved to light more lamps.

A frown marred the young miko's face as she watched the monk slowly make his way in the hallway. She turned to Sango, who raised a brow and was inching her way in the opposite direction "Alrighty then. Well, I'm going to find that well, Inuyasha was talking about. Um, bye." The demon slayer made her hasty exit.

Kagome shook her head at her best friends retreat and turned to follow the Houshi. Oh, she was so going to get an answer.

When they came to the first closed door, Miroku slowly opened it making sure to feel for anything ominous. Behind the monk, Kagome had clicked on her flashlight searching for anything to light.

Miroku found a lamp on the wall and lit it. A warm glow flooded some of the room. A futon lay near the far wall along with a small stand that held another lamp.

Kagome watched Miroku walk toward the lamp and light it carefully. She waited until he turned around to finish questioning him. "Was Sango right?"

He refused to answer, acting as if he hadn't heard her as he searched the newly lit room.

The young priestess felt her temper flare and she snapped at him "Miroku! Is it true?"

The usually calm monk slapped down the matches on the nightstand and stalked towards hers

"Yes." His voice rising with heat as he spoke, "I don't want Inuyasha anywhere near you. I cannot help it." He ran his hand through his shaggy hair "I see him within your space and I have to fight the urge not to knock him on his ass just to get him away from you." The monk moved closer and Kagome stepped back until her back hit the wall. Large hands landed on either side of her, locking her into place. His face swooped down so their noses were barely touching. "Every day it seems to get worse and I am not sure how much longer I can restrain myself." Miroku leaned in, his lips hovering over hers. "All I can think about are your sweet lips, so soft and warm against mine and how good it felt having your body molded against my person. In all of my existence I have never felt this way before." His warm breath tickled her trembling appendages. "Kagome?"

Heat raced down her back, causing her to shiver as she glanced to his lips, then back to his molten eyes "Y-yes" Stuttering as she replied. "M-miroku?"

"I like you, my lady. A great deal." An emotion she couldn't decipher flashed in the monk's eyes.

Kagome swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and tried to calm her now ragged breaths. Oh…wow….Um…. She bit into her lip, as she struggled to reply. "I…" she paused, battling with her nerves. Should she tell him how she feels? What if it didn't work out, would they be friends afterwards? Was it worth it to risk? Her eyes met his and another streak of heat slid through her body, it stole her breath. Oh my, she had never felt like this when it came to Inuyasha. This was entirely different. Maybe…It was worth the risk.

Taking in a deep breath, she pulled up all of her nerve and spilled her admission. "I like you too." A blush marred her cheeks and her eyes lowered at her confession, too embarrassed to look the monk in the eye. "a lot"

The Houshi leaned in even closer, his lips just coasting hers as he whispered against them "Good." She looked up in surprise and watched as his lips finally made contact with her own.

Warmth flooded her body and her arms instinctively wrapped around the houshi's neck, while his encircled her waist, pulling her flush to his chest.

The young priestess gasped from the sudden contact and the monk took the moment to deepen their kiss.

A moan escaped kagome at the feel of the monk's wonderful tongue as it battled with hers. Her head felt light as if it was stuck in the clouds and her knees felt as if they would buckle at any moment. She was in heaven and she loved it.

She groaned when he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his breathing as uneven at hers were.

"Wow." Kagome muttered and Miroku shook his head lightly in agreement. "Wow indeed, my lady."

Time ticked slowly by as both occupants gradually began to wind down, neither moving away from each other. The sound of pots falling and the irate cursing from the angry slayer filtered into the room, causing the pair to jump quickly apart. They had forgotten about their other companions, not that the slayer would mind, but the hanyou on the roof, most definitely would.

The monk stepped further away from her, much to her disappointment and ran his beaded hand through his brown hair. "Inuyasha will be back soon. It would be wise not to be caught alone, he is already nosing his way around as it is." Miroku ground out the last part as if the inuyoukai was some type of thorn in his side and glowered at the roof distastefully.

Kagome gaze shifted nervously towards the roof, then back to Miroku. Inuyasha would be a problem, a very large problem for the both of them. What were they going to do? She began to nibble on her lower lip as her worry began to set in. How were they going to get around the nosey dog demon?"

The monk sighed and made his way closer to her. He cupped her face in his palm, rubbing his thumb against her tender lips. "Do not worry about Inuyasha. We will figure it out in time."

She nodded her head, her voice soft and low "Ok."

Miroku leaned down and kissed her lips chastely, before moving away from her once again.

She watched him walk up the back wall, pressing his hands in various places, until there was a click and the sound of a door sliding open. Her blue eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know it was there?"

Miroku's violet eyes sparkled and he let out a throaty chuckled, "This is the ladies' room and there is always a door connecting it to the master suite." He grabbed one of the lit lamps and headed into the darkened room. His head reappeared and her heart did a flip. A grin appeared on his face "I will see you shortly, my lady." With that, he was gone and the door slid shut with a click.

* * *

Wow! It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm working on the next chapter as well as another chapter for another story of mine, so I'm not sure how long it will be. Hopefully soon :) I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story and the pairing. Okay, enough rambling, I'm off to work on the next installment. Until next time, Mw


End file.
